


The Difference

by tomatopudding



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-04
Updated: 2009-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was like hot pink nail polish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: **Written for house_of_fanfic on livejournal

Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was like hot pink nail polish.

Not, of course, in the sense that it was a hot pink quick-drying lacquer used on fingernails, but rather, because it was different. Unconventional, let's say.

Some hospitals were like a French manicure in that they were banal and boring in an everybody-does-it sort of way. All the doctors wore their lab coats, no misbehaviour, no one being caught making out in broom closets, no strange cases, nothing except, in a word, boring.

PPTH was exactly the opposite.

A drug addicted, misanthropic son-of-a-bitch diagnostician roamed the halls without a lab coat, catching his fellows making out in broom closets and having them assist him with a strange case by doing something that might or might not land them in jail.

Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital was like hot pink nail polish.


End file.
